


Scorching Hot

by Kionalove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attraction, Bad Touch, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fainting, Family Drama, Family Issues, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Forced, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gen, Home, Humiliation, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Leaving Home, Little Sisters, Love Potion/Spell, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, Multi, Neglect, Other, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Pain, Painful Sex, Past Child Abuse, Potions, Potions Accident, Protective Team, Public Humiliation, Returning Home, Sexual Tension, Situational Humiliation, Sleepy Cuddles, Spells & Enchantments, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Temptation, Touch-Starved, Touching, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove
Summary: Norman is a twelve year old boy with a "insatiable" need for love and attention. He uses what little he can afford to get what he wants. What can he afford? Having sex with anyone who had anything he wanted. Of course, not everything he wants is worth the effects of having sex.





	1. Prologue

Sweat had run down his forehead as he held out the money to the burly man.

The man swiped the money counting the hundreds of dollars presented to him. "Alright, it seems like everything is in place." He said smiling before shifting to a more serious tone. "You sure you want to do this, kid?" The man asked the twelve year old boy. Hesitantly he nodded and gestured for the large worn satchel behind the counter. The man sighed before handing it to the kid. "Have fun. . . Norman." The man waved. How could this man know? He'd only been in the store a for a couple of minutes, he hadn't even said his name! Norman pondered but brushed it off and left the shady shop.

By the time he arrived home dinner was already being served. The smell of something tantalizing scrumptious wafted across the whole apartment. Norman felt the wave of jealousy well up only to be eased with the fact that he now he had what he wanted. He could get what he wanted.

Just before he could take off his shoes his 'mother' grabbed him by the ear, pricking it with her taky, over done, long, fake nails. "Where have you been---what's with the large bag?" She asked in an embarrassingly squeaky womanly voice. "You better not have spent all your months allowance for that bag 'cause I ain't feeding you." She said. I know, and you won't have to, Norman thought.

He pried her fingers off and proceeded to slip out of his shoes only to be slapped across the face. "You ungrateful boy!" She yelled shaking her fists when suddenly hearing his sister begin to wail. Just as a she left he slipped into his room instantly peeling off every shred of clothing he wore. Norman sighed as he looked at the large mirror, his body was littered with scars, some more prominent than others. His wild brown hair set free in the wind from its tamed state.

He knelt down opening the satchel to find small ancient looking bottles of liquids and some other weird things, the things you'd think a witch or sorcerer would have. A book was stashed under it all, binding spells, curse spells. All of it, he was too fortunate for it to be true! Yet here it was, in his hands, a remarkable power. He looked to the gleaming moon like a bird that had finally learned to pick the lock.

Silently, he put back everything planning on a different day to fly away, to open the cage. He slipped on his PJs and hid the satchel under that one loose floor board only he himself cared to knew about. As Norman yawned he tried with all the strength left within him to ignore the emptiness he was well acquainted with. His stomach rolled and tumbled but Norman had learned a way to counter act this as it just took some will. Lazily he eased himself into bed pulling over the ripped sheet over himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! Plz if like.


	2. Escape

* * *

Norman bit into his Apple as he flipped over another page of the enchanted book, soaking up the different kinds spells with the help of one particular potion he had made. The power to remember anything you want, the only downfall was that there was a time limit on the concoction. Finally the magic gave out and Norman put the book away. As his thoughts were snapped back into reality he felt that buzzing sensation of his member bulge in his pants.

He groaned as he excused himself from the classroom. He hurries into the bathroom to find out every single stall was occupied. Norman watched the other more athletic fifteen year old boys laugh and jeer with a warm smile. So handsome, so sexy. If only he could get at least one of them to go as low as suck him off. Wait, he could do that. Mischief graced his lips slightly as he closed his eyes and whispered under his breath. "Mia chim, noi suk, ace meh ith den mont."

His eyes opened to find that nothing had changed. The causal atmosphere wasn't tained in the slightest. Did he use the wrong spell? His curiosity was forced to a halt when an ache seemed to burden him more then before. He wanted--- **No** \---needed to be taken care of. Now. Once the stall had opened he rushed over though he landed face first into something firm and slightly squishy. Norman looked up to find two pinkish brown eyes gleaming down at him. The boy hunched over like a panting dog "You think you can get away with that?" Asked the teenaged boy.

Without giving Norman a moment to regret his decision he took him by the shoulders and pressed him against the stall door. The boy then lifted Norman by the hips so they were same the height. Instinctively Norman wrapped his legs around the other. They stared at each other and as silly as it sounds Norman was panting from the sudden movement. The horny teenager then leaned in closing the gaps between them. There was no wait, his tongue snaked their way into Norman's mouth, cupping his face as though Norman would disappear under him. Adrenaline coursed through Norman's veins, whenever he tried to pull away he was dragged deeper into the kiss. It felt foreign to him, like he couldn't quite get himself to like it. He couldn't understand why it felt so weird.

An invading hand ghosted down to the hem of his skinny jeans, but this time the boy wasn't the culprit. This hand wasn't as soft as the one cupping his face, it was ruff and strangely wet. Larger too. Norman angled his head slightly to see who it was and what he didn't expect was exactly playing out before him.

Norman slowly recalled the spell he had casted. It was a attraction spell, so anyone in a one yard radius or anyone who happened to touch him would feel the urge to love him, to care for him. Basically have an obsession over him. That must be why! Norman watched the gym teachers face in horror as he slipped under his pants including his underwear. They nudged closer and closer until the palm of the hand was press against his hard cock. Norman subconsciously jerked into the grasp. Small noises turned into full blown moans as the teacher stroked his cock, rubbing in places he never dared to on his own. The teacher skimmed over the head running a wandering thumb until he surrendered, finally coming.

You'd think that'd be the end of it, but no. The spell doesn't go away. Instead he was freed from the kiss, stripped of his dignity, and then dragged into a bathroom stall where some obese teenaged boy was settled, cock hard and large. "Ah, wait. . !" Norman pleaded pushing his lax body against the well toned males with no luck at all. He heard a chant when his pucker was just moments away from complete domination. Without hesitation he was plunged downward, they didn't cease their attack until the cock was entirely submerged to the hilt which, might he add, was beyond painful.

Norman's body shuttered as he had taken in shallow breaths that were barely enough to edge off the pain or allow enough air in. Abruptly he was pulled into another kiss that was just as deep as the last, this it actually tasted of something; heavy liquor and perhaps tobacco stained the teens mouth. Two sausage hands gripped his hips tightly before lifting Norman up and letting him fall back on the penetrating rod. Norman screamed, there was no lubrication other than the blood that was dripping onto the floor.

Norman held onto the cotton stretched shirt of the obese teen, despite how much he hated being weak. With each smack a whimper escaped from his entangled lips. The sounds that echoed throughout the bathroom were the epitome of lust and sex. There was no other way to describe it. But there was a way to describe the black smudges in his sight with the looming daze that ascended over his conscious. One of them was speaking, or maybe it was all in his mind. He didn't know. All he knew was that his world was going to get very dark. . .

* * *

Once his sense of awareness began to operate he swiftly scanned around the bathroom stall to find it vacant. All that remained were the white streaks that stained the floor and blanketed his skin. With effort he was able to stand but not for long. The bathroom door had been thankfully locked, he could hear the laughter of the boys in area, he knew why they were there. When it comes to the attraction spell things happen by 'coincidence', it was going to be a 'coincidence' that Norman and the other teenagers would meet. 

On the toilet seat were his clothes, mosyly unscathered during the whole ordeal with a thick towel laid across. When Norman plucked the towel up a folded piece of paper fell to the floor, Norman paid no mind to it. He knew it was his fault in the first place on why it happened but he couldn't help but feel violated. If anything they should feel violated! He wiped the come clean from sight; only from sight, he was by no means clean. Norman then pulled on his clothes, slid the note into his pocket, and decided to hit the road. 

When he opened the stall door they went quiet. Their eyes went to his body, obnoxiously checking him out before they too had a pinkish gleam in their eyes. Norman quickly walked out the restroom before anyone of them could muster a word. Every girl and boy, man and woman he passed looked at him one way or another, eyes tinged with a pinkish color. When Norman reached the empty classroom he nearly leaped with joy just as he laid eyes on his main pride and love of his life. The brown leathered satchel, to which he twirled his way through the sea of desks to reach it.

For the rest of the walk home he was left alone for the most part. Sure, he noticed the glances given to him, some nasty and some just wanted to eat him up. He was fine with it. It was only when he got home that he regreted it the most. 

Exactly when Norman was about go upstairs his younger sister decided she also wanted to go to 'big br-wow's room'. He sighed as he held the door open for her, it took about point eight seconds before he heard his 'mother's' skinny legs stomp on each step. She walked past him, not before stepping on his foot and doing so again on the way out with his sister being dragged along. Over time Norman had developed a slight numbness in his feet so he barely felt it though he was really worried about it.

The moment he closed the door and locked it he once again stripped, opening the two window panes to let in the cold whispering chill. And once again he looked towards the tall mirror angled to reflect against the street lights. Just as before his scars were as red as ever. This time one difference from his usual self was the hand prints all over his body. Each a dark shade of red. It was a relief to know skin had not been pierced.

Despite the damage so far this wasn't the only thing that was different; This may have or may not been related to what happened prior. In between his legs his member stood high, unusually so. Norman looked down to come face to face with it. Not now, he thought as he walked over to open his closet. Inside were three ratchet pairs of shoes, a coat he must've had since he was six, and a fluffy robe. He picked out the fluffy robe and put it on. Hesitantly he peaked out from behind his dented door. The hallways coast was clear and the bathroom light definitely indicated no one was there. Norman crept to the bathroom swallowing the memory of intense fucking he had earlier. Reminding him that he should probably be afraid to step in one. That's nonsense he declared and practically surged his way inside with purpose. 

Once Norman closed the door and shook out of his robe, he was ready to get clean. He plugged the drain and shook a box full of some bubble bath soap into the tub. He even threw in some glow in the dark toys, from little cars to squishy water absorbant dolls. Norman flicked off the lights and he watched in awe at the sight. He crawled into the large warm body of water and from there everything switched to a haze. The only sure thing was the remarkable pleasure that coursed throughout his being.

Norman felt his body relaxe in the tub, he was just going to close his eyes for a moment. . . Just. . A . . . Moment. . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos plz if like.


	3. Invited to The Wolf's Den

"Norman!" Norman was jolted awake from the insane amount of knocking and screaming coming from outside the door. "Mommy, I have to pee!" His sister wailed. Norman got up in a haze, steadily and swiftly he puts on his fluffy robe and opens the door. Although, the moment he did so he felt something pierce his arm and push him to the ground, next thing he knows the bathroom door is slammed shut. What just happened?

With a weight on his shoulders he makes his way up the dusty staircase to his room. He fell to the bed unwilling to get up, he just didn't want to do anything. Norman looked at the clock which read ten twenty-nine, just one minute past the first period of class. Y'know maybe it was best that he didn't graduate middle school earlier. Norman jerks up and dries himself before stumbling to the drawer, pulling out his wrinkled uniform. With no time to lose he pulls the uniform on; not to mention his shoes and rushes out the door. The door to his room that is. He doesn't make it any farther when his 'mother' yells over the rushing water, "Norman, don't leave yet!"

"But Lucy. . !" Norman yells back but his resolve is shuttered to a halt when she peaks from the bathroom and looks at him, where he stood outside the dented door. "Boy, you better watch your mouth. I might just whip you." There was silence, tensions were accumulating with the longer his mother stared him down, until the spoiled girl wailed once more. Norman huffs as he sat down on one of the steps waiting for his mother to finally give him full attention; It was now ten thirty-three.

Norman watched as the girl strolled out the steaming bathroom wearing a much more fluffy robe, mother in tow; ten thirty-eight.

He heard and smelled the crackling of bacon on the stove, served to his mother and, of course, his sister; eleven ten.

Norman held his head low expecting the possibility of her attention a big fat zero until he heard the apartment door click to a close; Eleven twenty. He perked up to see if his mother had finally come towards him. Turns out she left with his sister despite the fact that she could walk to dance rehearsal alone.

 _Why not just leave?_ He thought. _Why not stay?_ Another countered. _At the moment second period class would be half way finished. It'd be better to safe yourself the embarrassment and stay home_ , the thought reasoned. Norman weighed his options before deciding to stay home. He stood up to go to his room when the door began to unlock. When it opened he was taken aback. She wore golden jewelry and so much makeup he almost would've never recognised her if it wasn't for her one in a million skinny looking frame. So disgusting; twelve thirty-three.

His mother did a double take when she saw him before switching to complete and utter rage. "Why are you still here?" She yelled at top volume, throwing up her hands in disbelief. She opened her mouth to speak but Norman. . . Let's just say he was beyond forgiveness. "Ay, No! Shut your fucking trap!" Norman hissed. Searing heat bubbled within him threatening to overwhelm him, the only thing that parched his thirst was his voice. So he kept talking.

"Earlier today you told me to stay, not to go to school, so I didn't. While I waited I had to watch my sister have a warm shower, have fucking fresh warm foodhave things I could only have in my dreams! The only thing I really have is school: the opportunity to leave this godforsaken place when I'm older." He felt like tearing up though he knew crying wasn't going to help, it was not going to be the thing that'd get the point across. "Now you have the audacity to tell me that you don't remember?" He let out a small broken chuckle. "I didn't say-"

"If you hadn't forgotten we wouldn't be having this conversation." Norman said gravely. He looked dead into her eyes, her brows furrowed ready to snap at him. He turned to his room and with little haste he grabs the satchel and rushes outside the front door; twelve fourty.

Once He arrived at school he instantly darted for class, just after he was called on the speakers to go to the locker room. Norman sighed as he walks back outside, goes across the unbelievably green grass known as the school yard, to a separate building. He pushed through the large metal doors to a cool draft. The doors echoed across the pitch black darkness. He took a step which only resulted in a clang. Norman couldn't see, he had to see. "glo e dak, see e dak, dak dak!" Norman chanted. Slowly his awarness grew, norman still couldn't see but he had a mental image of where things were so he now technically could 'see.

He wandered across the open gym, dodging equipment that could easily land him a place in the cold hard ground. The locker room door was left open. Which was strange 'cause only authorized students and teachers are allowed to enter. Not even the janitors were allowed to enter! As Norman approached the entrance he could hear low groaning, wanton and exhausted but more importantly laughing. He opened the door carefully and he was almost captured by the sight.

As he looked inside he noticed that there were individual rooms connected leading deeper into the haven, though he could only see one of them. The floors, lockers, and walls were a creamy color while the benches were pure white. But that wasn't the most boggling thing, it was the familiar teenaged boys and men that, just like before, were laughing and jeering. They were stripped to only their underwear that certainly made there asses pop out more then normal. Before Norman knew it the gym teacher noticed him. "Ah, you're finally here." He welcomed, his smirk was definitely more innocent than the one had seen prior. Norman shivered as he thought about the invasive touches rubbed into him on that day. I swear, I won't let them touch me like that again, he asserted. Despite how fragile he felt when he stepped into the room he was filled with strength.

"Take a seat." The teacher offered before calling into one of the many rooms for apparently other people. He watched as more teenaged boys begin to wander into the room, the only difference was the fact that they wore white long towels instead. All of them were older than him, most were sixteen year olds. He gulped when he made out two familiar faces, you know which one I'm talking about.

"Everyone, this is Norman. Our new addition to the family." Said the teacher triumphly. Norman sent uneasy glances to each male in the room before his mind finally processed the words. "You. . . Want me to be apart of your family?" Norman asked pronouncing the words as clear daylights. A solemn look replaced the once cheerful persona, perhaps a little bit of pity? The boys looked with wonder at Norman. A look of resentment here, a face full of joy there, yet they were all determined. All the while the metaphorical lights dimmed so a spot light shined over the teacher. "We saw the scars." He stated making Norman wish that'd he didn't come."I've seen plenty of cuts and bruises throughout my life, heck, I've even seen a broken bone poke out from a wound!"

"But never in all my time of teaching have ever seen someone so young and successful be so abused. Neglected," spat out the teacher with spite. "That's why i would like to offer you a better home to call your own. Full with loving brothers, what do ya say, kid?" 


	4. Complex on Oncoming Events

Norman fidgited as his mind ran the teachers words over and over in his head. He didn't say yes immediately but his teacher decided to give him until the last day of the week before any real decisions were to be made. It's only been three days but he couldn't quite bring himself to give any sort of thought it as of yet. I mean, you'd think that it'd be easy as one, two, three but he couldn't do it. It felt as if he left he'd be missing something in his life. Besides, despite the constant injustice surrounding him this was his home, fate had chosen this for him and who was he to go against that?

Norman slumped his seat, frustrated for not having an answer. Just two more hours until he had tell them. When the bell had finally rung he reached out to his satchel to pack up when saw a group of girls skipped over to him, cherry faced and what seemed to be maniacally giggling. "Um," a tall girl started, rubbing her legs together in a queasy stance, and eyes darted elsewhere, "could you - would you be my boyfriend?" 

Norman squinted at the girl, feeling as though he'd seen her somewhere. That's right, she's the schools award winning pageant queen, Veronica! Essentially meaning she was the schools supposedly most pure and beautiful girl. In fact, it's common knowledge that she goes through at least thirteen love letter a day, that she practically eats broken hearts for breakfast. Although it's also known that when she does get into a relationship she will be the most dedicated girlfriend you could ever encounter. 

But Norman wasn't interested in her, in _who_ she was. Only her body. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't ever do anything to obstruct his path to reaching his goals unless there was no other choice. Which was to mainly to focus on his education. And he wasn't going to jeopardize himself. 

However, he knew how he could get what he wanted without really needing to agree to it. Norman felt his pants bunch up at the mere thought of his wicked plan playing out. "I'm glad you feel that way, but at the moment I have quite a lot to think about. Though I'm sure I can time make for you." Norman said narrowing his eyes and gently cupping her cheek to look up at him. "If your not busy could you meet me during recess? Or. . ." 

"No, no! Recess is fine." Veronica hurriedly answered, her silky hair swaying from side to side and large boobs jiggling. "Very well. see you soon, lovely." Norman said making sure his last word would linger in her head. In a graceful motion he slid his satchel over his shoulder and glanced at her as he exited the room. After that it was all haze, an aloof smile was plastered onto his face as he thought about the incoming event. He envisioned the way her hips would roll against his, her moans and cries of his name breaking off into slurs of pleasure. _This is going to be great._ He sighed to himself.

Not even half way through lunch time did he notice another girl saunter up to him. She was shorter than Veronica, had a bad girl aura, and had much more skin showing to the point that with each step you would receive a flash of what-was-underneath, which was a straight up shaved vagina. How in the world are these high schoolers able to wear things like this? It's because no one's looking, at least he thinks so. When she reached the table she slammed her milirtary grade shoes onto it pulling out a pocket knife which was obviously dull and colored with a deep shade of red marker. Like who the hell are she trying to fool?

She held the knife daringly in his face. "You better follow me." She said through gritted teeth. Norman blinked. Once then twice. He bursted out laughing and the girl began to blush and pull away. "You call that a blade?" He mocked, pressing his finger against what was practically a toy. Her brows furrowed when she stood, pulling a sulking face by puffing up her cheeks. After a moment she lost her sulky face and turned another shade darker, and without warning pulled out her phone, seemingly to rant or call someone. Norman shook his head as he began to stand up, spotting Veronica glance at him from afar. But before he could pass the other girl she reached out to grab his neck pulling him backwards; towards her. She then leaned in to capture his lips. Norman with no time to react could only watch as if his body wasn't his own.

**No struggle at all.**


End file.
